Been Here The Whole Time
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: She's like every other teenager in Beacon Hills, but there's something in the picture that truly shows she's someone else. A Sorceress whom changed her. It's a drabble of sorts. Summary isn't very good. I know. Give it a shot, review it, favorite it(? Maybe.). R&R&F.


Kat was 'new' to Beacon Hills, or that's what it seemed like with no one around her has ever seen her before. She's lived here her whole life but known, and seen as a completely different person. It was strange to act like someone else. Someone who was suppose to not know about the werewolves, the hunters, the kanima incident, the killings when the Alpha Peter was doing to get revenge, that after burning him with a Molotov cocktail they learned had learned to make, and his nephew slashing his throat becoming the new Alpha. That as the new alpha biting three others to become werewolves as well. Having bit Jackson who was the whole Kanima deal, and finding out Peter Hale was alive again.

How can she pretend that she didn't know all of that? Was a part in that, but it came surprisingly easy for her to pretend that she doesn't know. Being around Derek Hale, the new alpha after slashing Peter's throat, it was in the back of her mind that she'd be dragged back into the supernatural world that she had already knew about when everyone around her thought she was clueless about the whole thing. So she keeps pretending she doesn't know. Doesn't ask questions when one should have definitely been asked if you were someone who didn't know. Questions like "Did your eyes just change colors?"or "Did you just growl?", or ones where they were acting odd during full moons, or when they accidently shift in front of her but caught themselves quickly.

One might give them a curious or even a terrified look, but with Kat she just smiles and goes back to doing whatever she was doing or back to talking like it never happened. It's been one week after the break before they start to get antsy when Stiles doesn't come back from the holiday break for school. They've worried that he might have been injured. Captured. Even tortured. But they have never thought him to be dead. Not once. Kat tells them it might just be because he's enjoying the time with the family he hasn't seen since his mother's death. They had agreed with her for now. It's been two more weeks before they start to get antsy again, and it didn't help that then hadn't gotten a text from him for the second week of him being gone. It was a surprise that Derek, and even Peter showed great concern for Stiles' 'disappearance'.

Kat knows it's because that Stiles is pack, and currently a pack member who is considered missing pack member now. One that they would have to find. Kat knows that they won't find him, he isn't dead, but he isn't going to be that easy to find. But they searched for him during the night hours while Kat did research to find a reversing spell from what the female sorcerer had done to her. The spell she should have been trying to reverse since day one, but when you see Derek happy for once, that became her mission to keep him happy. The guy who never gave a smile out of happiness, or laughing out on joy. It was something that she couldn't give up on. Due to the fact of being Kat, she met a different side of Derek and so did everyone else. Though all of them were guarded, and on alert at first.

Kat could sense the small fear from Derek that if she found out that he was a werewolf that she would either run, or be another Kate. Kill off the new family he had gathered, and take him with it this time. But she was nothing like Kate. She was part of this pack, and part of a pack that extended the family she had other than her father. Who was so busy with work that he barely had time any more. The pack continued to look for Stiles, and Kat had continued to search for the sorcerer and finally got a lead. Deciding to dress in loose clothing. A simple t-shirt and sweats before following this lead out one night. Finding her in the woods where this whole thing started.

The female sorcerer seemed surprise to see Kat had found her, and at the fact Kat demanded that she reverse the spell, who became frustrated when the Sorceress denied her and started to toy with her as Kat tried to get her to change her mind to just reverse the damn spell. Kat gave the situation she was in, and the Sorceress sighed and nodded. Well if it was werewolves that were involved she would have to so she grabbed Kat's arm and muttered a spell and the other knew that it was a reversing spell, but her vision faded to black before the Sorceress finished and Kat slumped to the ground. Unconscious to the world.

It was later that same day that a name was being called out. Constantly, trying to wake the person up. A familiar name, 'Stiles', many voices were calling his name out, and he made to say something. Made complete since in his head though the others heard a slur of what could be words, but they may not have been actual words. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before bringing a hand to rub over his face and eyes before looking around at the people surrounding him, only catching a few questions. Danny, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Derek, and surprisingly Peter.

The questions surrounding him. 'Why didn't you answer your phone?', 'How'd you get back here?', 'When did you get back?', 'Why didn't you text anyone?', 'Why were you in the woods knocked out?', more that he couldn't catch. "Calm down guys. To many questions at once, can't answer them all." He spoke, it stayed quiet until the 'Why didn't you text anyone?' question popped up again, he looked over, and noted it was Isaac who asked. "Cell phone was dead." No lie, it seriously was dead. "Well why didn't you use a house phone? Someone else's cell phone?" Jackson had questioned, and Stiles looked at him. Stiles shrugged a little. "Didn't think of it." He answered as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Did you really go to Colorado?" Lydia had asked, Stiles took a second before nodding and answering. "Yeah." His heart had skipped a beat, and he didn't expect Peter to be the one to call him out on the lie. He'd think it would have been Scott. "That's a lie. Even those who can't hear your heart skipping a beat, can tell you're lying." The eldest Hale had said. Stiles looked at Danny, Allison and Lydia who all nodded in agreement. Stiles sighed and looked at them all staying quiet. It was Derek who broke the silence. "Where were you Stiles?" Stiles looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"I've been here the whole time"

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**_Just a drabble of sorts. Say sorry for not updating any other my other stories for quiet a few months. So sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed this small work I had wrote. Review if you have any comments to it. Favorite it, if you liked it that much. It's a one chapter thing, and I don't plan on making any more to it._**


End file.
